


Honest

by 3rachaismylifue



Series: School Life [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Forgive Me, I Can't Write Angst, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I forgot to add Sungjin, I'm Sorry, I'm too lazy to rewrite, M/M, TeacherXTeacher, What is this actually, Why? Idk, fluff all the way, honestly no promises, jaepil if you squint, minsung if you squint, this is after the jaepil one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rachaismylifue/pseuds/3rachaismylifue
Summary: Dowoon is a new teacher at JYP High School and is actually in a relationship with one of the English teacher, Younghyun. Simply put, all of their students ship them because they look cute together. But the truth is, both of them are actually secretly dating. They had always been in a long distance relationship and the only person who knows the truth is Jisung, Younghyun's half brother.~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or basically I finally add dowoon in the equation :D





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Adjdjdjsgjdbf I wrote this with my phone so if there’s grammarly error or whatever its autocorrect (of some sort) I’ll proofread this once I get back home 🤙🏻

New environment equals to new challenges. 

That as far as Dowoon’s concern is not that hard to adjust if he wasn’t hiding a huge ass secret such as; a four years long relationship that may have started when he went on vacation at Canada during summer some year ago. 

Truth is, Dowoon is a teacher and he doesn’t know if fate really likes him or just wanted to play a prank on him because when he first got the news that he was going to be transferred to Seoul, coincidently at the same school as his boyfriend, he was ecstatic because he’s finally able to be physically close with his boyfriend, considering how they started the long distance relationship when the older was still studying in Canada until he finally moved back to South Korea. Even then, the lovers still had to rely on their electronics to communicate because Dowoon lived in Busan while Younghyun has moved into an apartment in Seoul (one that his parents had given him as a present for landing the job as an English teacher in one of the most prestigious schools in Korea, and yes, Dowoon had scored a jackpot when he dated Younghyun but that’s beside the point) 

It was hard for both of them but they managed to go through those four years filled with memories. But now, inside of Younghyun’s apartment, which has now became theirs as Younghyun would say, Dowoon really wants to question his relationship as Younghyun rants about how they can’t let the school know about them, and it’s all because of how the news seems to spread like wildfire there instead of people there being homophobe. 

After much consideration (by Dowoon) and whining (from Younghyun), they both decided to hide their relationship first before slowly dropping some hints. Dowoon wasn’t exactly onboard until Jisung, Younghyun’s half brother told him about Jae and Wonpil,Younghyun’s friend and colleague who are in a relationship and was always flocked with students asking them about their relationship and Dowoon is a hundred percent sure that he doesn’t want his students to know about his drunken escapades in Canada.

✈️✈️✈️

When the Kang-Han brothers first told him that the school is filled with people dying to know the latest gossip, he’d expected it to be the students, not the teachers. But here he was, surrounded by his colleagues, all intrigue with his decision to move to the city. At times like this, he was thankful that his department was a floor apart from Younghyun’s or else he might’ve evidently exposed them by running to him for comfort. 

Thankfully, Wonpil was there to help him but unfortunately, Wonpil doesn’t know of his relationship and as much as he loves talking to Wonpil, he really wants his boyfriend’s comforting hug calm him down. Unconsciously, he let out a pout which made Wonpil slightly panic. 

“I’m so sorry. Did I offend you?” Wonpil asked Dowoon who was distracted let out a confused hum as Wonpil said, “Would you like me to introduce you to someone?” Dowoon almost, almost chocked when he heard that. His boyfriend might kill someone and he wasn’t ready to be a boyfriend-less, homeless man. He was still young. 

Knowing Younghyun, he’s the type of person who’s reasonably jealous, on Dowoon’s opinion (once they went to a club together when Dowoon came to visit Seoul and they had to leave after half an hour because Younghyun was glaring at people and Dowoon didn’t want the older to whine any longer. Besides their movie marathon and cuddling was by far more fun than that jam-packed club) so considering the fact that Dowoon might need to hit on someone because of their dumb agreement, Younghyun needs to suck it up and bear with the price. 

“Why would you introduce me, someone?” But first, Dowoon really needs to find out what Wonpil is going on about. “Well considering how you were pouting when I told you about how the students found out about me and Jae, I thought you’d want someone too. Besides, you’d love him. He might be annoying at times but he’s really sweet and considerate. His name is Younghyun but most people call him Brian since he used to study in Canada.” Well, just his luck. Maybe fate really is playing a prank on him right now. 

✈️✈️✈️

Conviniently, Younghyun is the club advisor for the Music club, which gives them a space to talk but considering what had happened with Jae and Wonpil, the music club was off limits. So Dowoon had to keep himself from screaming after he had unsuccessfully hidden his blush from Wonpil every time his boyfriend was brought up in their conversation. 

Wonpil had seemed to get an idea that Younghyun was Dowoon’s ideal type after he showed a picture of Younghyun playing his guitar. He tried his best not to give in but he was a weak man who's ultimate weakness is seeing his boyfriend play his guitar or better yet his beloved bass and while Dowoon himself plays the drum, the sight of Younghyun in his elements seems so effortlessly mesmerizing. 

That is why they were in this domestic yet slightly inappropriate position, Dowoon sitting on Younghyun’s lap and Younghyun playing with his hair. It wouldn’t be that weird if Jisung wasn’t sitting next to them, looking extremely uncomfortable but at this point, Dowoon could care less. He has a problem in hand and he needed all the help he could get, even if it’s by roping Jisung with a deal of making one of his students to tutor him, specifically Lee Minho, Jisung’s forever crush that didn’t seem to get Younghyun’s approval but this wasn’t about Younghyun and Dowoon was more than happy to be Cupid. 

Well back to the topic, Jisung seems to be amused by the situation while Younghyun had given Dowoon one of his dumb smile (which Dowoon really loves but always says that he hates it) when he told them about Wonpil. It was the first day and the future seems so bleak. 

After a few unnecessary ideas and one pizza delivery later, the trio decided to let fate do his work and let whatever is happening to unfold. (Actually, they were bored so they gave up and proceed to watch a movie) 

✈️✈️✈️

Two weeks after the incident, Wonpil finally made a move. Dowoon had almost forgotten about it until Wonpil invited him to the Music Room under the cover of him missing Jae. Though that wasn’t much of a cover since Wonpil actually went straight to Jae (and quite literally dragged Dowoon with him) when they arrived at the club room. 

Dowoon was peacefully taking in the environment until his eyes landed on a familiar squirrel like features. Trying his hardest not to facepalm himself as he watches Jisung’s eyes showing a glimpse of amusement, he let out a sigh which seems to catch the attention of the couple. 

“Are you okay?” Jae asked, looking concerned. “Yeah, just a bit peachy,” Dowoon answered. Really it wasn’t a big deal if he wasn’t internally combusting at the thought of his boyfriend performing in front of him. If the couple saw him blushing, they didn’t comment on it and he didn’t want to think of the possibility of where their thoughts were headed. 

And there he was, his beloved boyfriend walking in with his trusted bass and looking so impossibly ethereal. Suddenly he was back in Toronto, sitting on top of a hill under a thousand of stars where most of their dates had been. Younghyun is a hopeless romantic and Dowoon is hopelessly in love with him. 

When Younghyun starts to play his bass, Dowoon instantly recognize the song, confession, of course, Younghyun would play that song he played on the day he confessed -the irony-, (until this day Dowoon refused to call it their song but the warmth he feels every time the song plays is comforting). Smiling softly, he locks eyes with his boyfriend as he watches him perform. The fondness in Younghyun eyes reminds him of that night and it didn’t seem to be unnoticed as Wonpil let out an indescribable screech after the performance.

When he diverted his attention to the club room and saw a few students looking amused (Jisung included, that squirrel), some were confused and the others were shocked (Jae was gaping and Wonpil’s screeching was a huge enough sign that Younghyun doesn’t just go around a do this to anyone and everyone, which is also a boost to Dowoon’s ego because that’s his man).

Younghyun seemed to have it all under control as he starts to give out spreadsheets of a song to the club members, leaving a still gaping Jae speechless. Wonpil seemed to be occupied with Dowoon’s blush to care as he continued to pry Dowoon’s mind. As if he would tell them after the unintentional exposure. Thankfully Wonpil seem to rule this as mutual interest and was more than happy to help them get together.

✈️✈️✈️ 

There wasn’t much trouble since Wonpil wanted to be more discreet in pinning (not that Dowoon needed to). But it all came crashing down on Sunday when Jisung came to their apartment uninvited (as always). 

At first he seemed calm, with is uncharacteristic for the always energized squirrel and when he said that he had big news, Dowoon didn’t expect it to be this big. It was a picture of him and Younghyun kissing at the park and it was conveniently taken yesterday when they were having their weekly date at the park. Apparently, one of their students had seen them and found an opportunity to expose them. 

Sighing regrettably, Younghyun just replied with “It seems that fate has spoken” which earned him a smack from Dowoon and a loud laugh from Jisung. 

✈️✈️✈️  
The next day at school, most of the students that cross path with Dowoon would either giggle or look at him in awe (he soon learned that Younghyun was known as the unwooable teacher who never seem to see anyone romantically). 

When Wonpil asked him about his date with Younghyun, he just replied with “It’s just like all of our weekly dates.” Which earned him a loud question of weekly dates. 

“Of course we go on weekly dates, we’ve been dating for four years” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOUR YEARS”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a beginner at writing so please be kind to me and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
